


Definitely Not Hate Sex

by Uglysweater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tender Lover Ronan Lynch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Hate Sex

**Anonymous asked: SOMEONE (multiple people) NEED TO BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE TO WRITE THAT NOT-HATE-SEX AU PLEASE PLEASE I NEED IT DESPERATELY**

 

“RIGHT THANKS I KNOW!!! is it even au?? since the whole gang is slowly sort of figuring out Gansey is going to you know, kick it, i bet it happens right after Ronan finds out. because I bet Ronan would be pissed. furious. well, outwardly mad enough that no one wants to be around him for any length of time so he can cry about it alone when no ones going to see. 

He’s probably a little mad at Adam for not telling him right? So it probably starts of with a lot of 

“fuck you Parrish”

“well fuck you too”

“fine do it”

“fine!”

“do it fuck me” all up in his face and then Adam is pushing him up against a wall and they’re not so much kissing as gnawing and clashing teeth.

And Adam just figures that how its going to be, lots of tearing at clothes and biting at pushing. more fight than anything else, since thats always sort of how its been with them. 

But then it slows down as soon as Ronan’s fingers graze the skin of his lower back. Adam feels Ronan’s nose brush softly along the side of his face then pull away. Adam opens his eyes and Ronan’s right there panting softly.If they were in Adam’s apartment the wood would probably make noise under the shift of their feet, but they’re not. They’re at monmouth and Rona’s room is too quiet between them. Its too much it feels to heavy so Adam tries to dive back in, pulls Ronan forward and away from the wall so he can do something reckless like grab his ass. 

Ronan lets him self be pulled forward with such ease and grace Adam for a moment forgets it was his idea to move away from the wall. Ronan’s mouth moves down towards his neck and Adam trips backwards a little until his shins bump up against something. 

He whips his head around with an “ow, shit”, towards the offending bed and Ronan steps around him to hop on the mattress. 

He shimmies back a little and looks up at Adam to say “Don’t end up with any more bruises than you’ve already got” which, what the fuck? Oh right. The bed. The bed he bumped up against. The bed right in front of him. The bed Ronan’s on. The bed the bed the bed. 

He blinks and Ronan sort of grins softly at him and Adam is so confused he sort of wants to hit something. Instead he climbs up, on hands and knees, like a fucking idiot, up next to Ronan. Who is still grinning. Adam kisses him again and pushed him back flat onto the mattress, just to stop the grinning. 

Who the hell grins that much. Not Ronan Lynch. Ronan Lynch is the one who tells Adam to fuck off. 

“Fuck. Off.” Adam tells him as he tugs at the boys shirt. 

“Okay, yeah okay.” and then Ronan pulls his tank top off. Adam isn’t sure that isn’t what he meant. 

Adam’s still pushing at him while trying to hold him closer. Ronan barely lets his mouth go as he reaches down to unbutton Adam’s pants first. And then his own. 

Ronan rolls over, sliding Adam underneath him and Adam has half of a second to think “what is it going to feel like to have a hand that doesn’t belong to me holding my dick?” before its already happening. 

Its strangely grounding. Adam feels like he should be doing something. He tries to push his hips up into Ronan’s hand, he tries to bite at Ronan’s lips again. But Ronan’s got one hand pinned beneath his own, fingers laced. His eyes are open and clear. Adam’s felt this gaze on him before but never like this. 

Ronan’s hand picks up speed but it doesn’t get less gentle. Adam notices the other boys breathe starts to get a little harsher. Adam’s not even sure if he’s even breathing himself anymore. It feels like he knows where every cell, every fucking atom, in his body is and there isn’t enough room for breath. 

Adam closes his eyes. He feels Ronan’s lips on his one last time before he.

breaks?

explodes?

falls apart?

falls together?

Something like that. 

Adam notices Ronan’s hands first. The one slowly pulling away, off of them both. And the one still intertwined with Adam’s own. Its softer, less calloused than his own. 

Adam opens his eyes again when he feels the other hand leaving. He sits up when he sees the other boy rolling off the bed. Ronan stand and tells him to stay put and he’ll be right back. 

Then, in a moment, Adam’s alone. Which feels weird to say the least. Should he be freaking out? Maybe. Maybe he’ll just freak out later when he feels less heavy and half melted. He looks down at his hand. The one that Ronan held like a lifeline. Cabeswaters hand, he supposes. Although he’s not sure. 

Ronan slips back in balancing two glasses of water and a dishtowel. Adam laughs. Throws his head back and laughs. 

“What? Shut up” Ronan says, sliding next to him, “I’m an asshole but I’m not that rude. Here I think you’re shirts a goner I’ll get you a new one.”

Adam looks down and sees that his shirt is, in fact, a goner. And thats fucking hilarious, so he laughs. Laughs again. Laughs harder. 

Ronan tosses him a red shirt. Which is funny too. Ronan, with colors in his wardrobe. 

“Sorry” He says “But at least it’ll definitely fit, right?”

Adam unfolds the shirt. Its got coca-cola printed in faded white letters across the front. Its his. Only its not. His is at the bottom of his laundry pile covered in oil stains. 

“Yeah, sorry” Ronan says again, “This isn’t the first dream like this.”

Adam looks up at him, but he’s looking away. “This isn’t a dream”

“Yeah, I know.” Ronan whispers. He doesn’t sound sure.

Adam pulls the shirt on and drops his gaze over towards the other boy’s hand. Its practically white knuckle griping the sheets. 

“Hey, can I?” Adam leans over to ask. He reaches towards the hand and runs his thumb along the side. Ronan nods and softens his grip so Adam takes his hand in his own and hold it still. It feels good.


End file.
